Devices already exist for mounting parts on bodywork or more generally on frames.
Such devices comprise an edging of elastomer material whose body is provided firstly with a link element that is overmolded at least in part on the periphery of the part that is to be mounted, and secondly with an element that provides sealing with the adjacent portions of the frame.
Nevertheless, such devices are not adapted to all mounting situations insofar as the sealing element is of a determined shape and is associated in a non-removable manner to the edging so as to form a one-piece unit.
Under such conditions, it is not possible for the sealing element under all circumstances to ensure sealing contact with the adjacent portions of the frame in an effective and satisfactory manner.
In addition, in the event of the sealing element wearing or becoming damaged, the only solution consists of dismounting the entire part together with its edging and replacing it in full, thereby complicating maintenance operations.